


Seer, Sylph and Maid: Why Should Three be a Crowd?

by A_Kind_of_Person



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Incest, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kind_of_Person/pseuds/A_Kind_of_Person
Summary: Rose invites Porrim Maryam over her and Kanaya's house for a night of fun, hoping that it will restore kanaya's enthusiasm.





	1. Take from me what you need

**Author's Note:**

> The Story will get more sexually intense as it goes on. I wanted to make this fist part very cutesy and lovey dovey. Also Rose and Kanaya are adults in this story. It's been a while since I've worked on this. I have read through the epilogues and plan to have certain events that connect to the epilogues, though most of it will be AU stuff.

Rose resides in her small room, her matesprit laying on their king size bed. The room rests on the second floor of their Victorian style house. The house is quite isolated from society, close to the main brooding cavern, for Kanaya feels more comfortable close to the cave. In fact, it is rare that she'd be lying in bed instead of working vigorously in the aforementioned cave. Rose would do anything to appease her alien wife. Absolutely anything. She reads a book she has read many times about the horror terrors which reside out in the vast darkness of the Furthest Ring. She finds reading it quite nostalgic, for it reminds her of the bizarre session she and her friends had in a time long passed. She looks back towards the jade blooded troll with great fondness, taking in her features. Her skin glowing, the light dimly brightening the dark room. Her slim and curvy body, the way her two fangs stick out of her lips, her beautiful visage and short hair. She currently wears Rose's Seer of Light outfit which fits her perfectly. The hood of the outfit is down, not having horn holes. 

Kanaya is also reading a book. It is one that her moirail, Karkat, recommended her, obviously being about the complicated troll romance quadrant. Kanaya chuckles lightly at the trashy literature, bringing a small smile to Rose. The troll girl turns to Rose, catching her staring and smiling at her lovingly. They stay like that for a minute, silently showing their affection towards one another. Kanaya parts her lips to speak, her accent like a calming river to Rose's ears.

"Is there anything that I can help you with, Rose?" Kanaya asks, a warm grin plastered on her glowing face. 

"Oh, it's nothing really. I was just intoxicated by your beauty. It beckons me as if I am a mere fly in the presence of an illuminating bright light." Rose remarks, placing a book mark and saving the page she's on. She gets up, advancing towards her matesprit. Kanaya blushes at her words. 

"You weren't using human sarcasm, were you? Why must you have such a way with words? It makes me have difficulty controlling these urges." 

"Why control them? Why not let them fester? Are you afraid that I am unable to handle the beast which lurks beneath your tranquil nature? Or perhaps you're afraid of draining every last drop of blood from me?" Rose asks, sitting beside Kanaya and gently moving her hair aside, pressing her pale lips against the troll girl's neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"R-Rose." Kanaya begins. "I'm not much in the mood right now my dear." 

Rose narrows her eyes, facing her partner. "You haven't been much in the mood abundantly as of recently. Is there something I'm doing wrong?" Rose asks, placing her hand over Kanaya's and rubbing it lightly with her thumb, staring at the ring on the girl's finger. 

Kanaya shakes her head. "Of course there is nothing you're doing wrong my love. I've just been very... empty, I suppose."

"You suppose?" 

"I don't know. I just feel as if there's no purpose to it all. As if we go through the same mundane schedule every day. Back then things were hectic and, of course, painful but there was always something to look forward to, even if it was our inevitable destruction. Now things seem quite lukewarm and fine."

"Does not our relationship strike enough excitement?" Rose asks feeling a little hurt. Kanaya turns towards her wife, frowning a little. 

"It's not that at all. I love you Rose, truly and dearly with all my human heart. I just feel. . . well, apathetic, I suppose. Not towards our matespritship, of course, but more towards the mundane nature of Earth C. You must've noticed it as well."

Rose sighs and hugs her wife tightly. "I want to take this pain away from you Kanaya." She says, moving the collar of her black shirt off her shoulder. Kanaya stares at Rose's shoulder, feeling hunger expand through her stomach. It's been a while since she has fed from Rose. Karkat is her usual donor, but she has held off on drinking on many occasions. "Please feed from me." Rose whispers into her ear, making her gulp. The girl always had a way of making her feel bad for something she couldn't help. It doesn't make her feel spiteful in anyway, it is just a cold feeling. She's dedicated to Rose. With that fact in mind, she'd gladly push down her own feelings in order to make sure Rose is appeased. 

"I'm not really hungry right now Rose." she says, lying. 

"Please. I know you haven't been drinking as much as you should be. I know this is all so boring, but I love you Kanaya. So please take from me what you need." Rose says, burying her face in kanaya's neck. How could Kanaya possibly say no to that? She sighs, and slightly tilts Rose's head to the side, licking the skin of her neck and slowly sinking her teeth into the point at which Rose's shoulder connects with her neck. Once her fangs are fully in, Rose lets out a shaky moan, holding on tightly to Kanaya. Her fingers curls into the soft fabric as the troll girl begins to dink slowly, taking sip after sip of her wife's blood. 

The taste is sweet and stimulating. Much like a cold chalice of well aged wine. Some of the red liquid seeps from Kanaya's mouth, spilling onto Rose's shirt. Rose begins to breath more heavily, letting out grunts of pain and pleasure. 

"K-Kanaya!" Rose yelps out, wrapping her legs around the jade blooded troll as Kanaya lightly leans onto Rose, positioning herself on top of her. She reaches for the human girl's arms, holding her wrists down tightly against the mattress of the bed, draining more blood out and loving the taste. So much so that everything seems to dissipate. She feels Rose's heartbeat and breaks away, breathing intensely, a stand of saliva connecting from her lips to Rose's neck. Rose shakes in pleasure. Said pleasure burns through her body, filling every fiber of her being. 

She smiles at Kanaya, the bite mark on her neck healed completely, some blood stains on her neck and clothes. "Is that better, Kan?" 

Kanaya manages a fake smile, licking some of the excess blood from Rose and wanting not to worry her wife. "Much better." Still on top of her, Kanaya rests her head against the girl's chest, licking blood from her black lips. the sound and thumping of Rose's heart pleasantly beating against her ear. Rose wraps her arms around Kanaya, stroking her hair gently. She takes her index finger and runs it from the tip of Kanaya's horn to the base, up and down, just the way Kan likes it. Kanaya quivers in pleasure, making a cute quiet mewling sound. Rose lets out a deep breath, relaxing some but knowing fully well that her wife isn't completely pleased. "Kanaya can be quite the flawed liar," she thinks to herself.

Despite this, she still holds Kanaya in her arms lovingly, smiling at the ceiling. Never before has she felt so loved and accepted. Obviously her friends love and accept her, but never in the way Kanaya does. That's why she'd go to any lengths to make the girl happy. Why else would she have married her? Rose ponders ways to please Kanaya while Kanaya ponders why she feels the way she does, despite the fact that she already knows. When was the last time she had to use her chainsaw? Not since the fight with Her Imperious Condescension, she supposes. During that battle there was so much at stake. Now everything is fine. Completely flawless. And this makes her feel empty. However, the way Rose holds her and treats her brings some light to her somber mood. 

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" Rose asks, continuing to groom Kanaya.

"If it isn't too much of a hindrance, I'd love to slumber upon your breasts." She remarks, smiling smugly. 

Rose blushes to her words, then smiles. "Obviously it is not. Sleep well my sexy vampire." Rose says teasingly. Kanaya chuckles, letting out one more remark filled with "human sarcasm." She parts her lips idly and says, "That was an incredibly shitty line, Rose dear." Rose laughs softly at this and kisses her on the top of the head. "I am fully aware." She replies in a whisper. Kanaya smiles, slowly falling asleep on Rose. Rose soon follows suit, the warmth of Kanaya comforting her greatly.


	2. Queer Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a chat with Porrim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the time gap between part 1 and part 2! I have been very busy as of late and have found my inspiration dwindling, but I have gotten back into my writer form and am ready to continue this story. I apologize immensely for this, but I am so glad that so many have read the first part and am grateful for the kudos it received. Thank you all very much! ^u^

** Chapter 2: Queer Proposition**

 

Rose sits at her desk in the study of her home. The desk is in front of a window that is at the end of the room, resting against the wall with two bookshelves on either side lined with a plethora of books. The blinds are drawn up, leaving rose a view of their back lawn. Various plants lay dormant across the grass. Beyond that are large trees bigger than the three story house. Kanaya is currently out doing work at the Brooding Caverns while Rose is home. She has always found Troll reproduction quite fascinating. Of course it was odd and alien to her, but interesting nonetheless. She writes in her personal journal, her neat handwriting printed on the page methodically depicting her confusion about Kanaya's recent desolation. What is she to do to help her love? Is she not enough for Kanaya? All these distressing thoughts cascade throughout her brain. She looks at the small mirror on her desk in the left corner. Her blond hair goes down to her neck, straight and well groomed. Upon her head she wears a black hairband. Her lips are marked with black lipstick, matching the attire she currently wears, a black sleeveless turtle neck dress with a orchid squid skull marked at the center. The skirt of the dress goes down to her feet which rest in hefty black combat boots. She smiles at a fantasy which crosses her mind: Kanaya coming up behind her, wrapping her arms around Rose lovingly as her supple fingers grips Rose's breasts, licking from her shoulder, to her neck, then finally to her ear. In the fantasy, Kanaya whispers words of fire and passion into her ear. Rose shudders at the thought, tensing up some then relaxing a little. She closes her eyes while a sigh absconds from her thin lips, then opens them back up. Her eyes land on a picture in the right corner of her desk beside another picture of her and her friends first entering Earth C all decked out in their God Tier pajamas. The picture is of Kanaya holding Rose in both her arms as they share a passionate kiss on their wedding day. The picture was masterfully taken by Calliope. Looking at it brings Rose a strange mixture of joy and dismay. If only she could turn back time to that perfect day. Well technically John or Dave could, but everyone knows that type of time travel is complete bullshit. Rose lays her head on the desk, breathing in heavily and letting the breath out. Her eyes are heavy and she feels a particularly potent mixture of exhaustion and distress. Maybe she's just insane for feeling as insecure as a younger more naive version of herself, she thinks falling asleep slowly.

 

* * *

 

 

She awakens on the roof of her old house. Snow piles around the area formed from that which delicately falls from the sky, leaving the air a misty white. She sits on the roof, staring at the trees and distant Laboratory. Nostalgia feels her as she reminisce about the past. It's been a long time. Too long in fact. All this feels more like a dream, and not the type of dream created from the afterlife bubbles, but the type of dreams she used to have before awakening on Derse. Through the haziness, she can vaguely make out rainbow colored cracks in the sky. She looks behind her and sees a troll girl she hasn't conversed with in quite some time. The girl is tall, with tattoos throughout her body and a black dress with the same symbol as Kanaya. Her skin is grey and her eyes are full white. Her figure is quite alluring and curvy, her vivacious breasts adding to the sexiness. Two fangs protrude from her mouth. Rose jumps a little upon making eye contact with her, then relaxes some, giving the Maid of Space a warm smile. If this were to happen in the past, she'd be surprise. Nothing quite surprises her anymore. In fact, the most normal of occurrences comes close to invoking surprise.

"Greetings Porrim. I wasn't expecting for you to visit me in my dream."

"You know how it is. I can't help where I end up when it comes to the afterlife and dreams. I'm just relieved to be around someone who doesn't make my think pan throb with anguish." Roses chuckles to this comment.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not one of those 'Nook suckers.'" Porrim chuckles in return, going up beside rose and taking a seat in the snow, watching the misty sky in the distance.

"This place is very odd. Earth must've been an interesting planet."

"I suppose you can say that. It feels so strange being back, even in a dream. Earth C is somehow very different, yet the exact same. It's not as if this is my first time being home in a dream, but it is still a bitter nostalgia which tugs at my heartstrings and coats my mouth with a vile and warm taste. Things were so simple here on Earth. I had everything laid out. Wizard fic and all. Now I'm not even sure what tomorrow will bring."

"I hear you Rose. Life on beforus was the same for me. But here on Earth C it's like night and day. You sound quite crestfallen Rose. Is there something you'd like to share?" Porrim asks, looking at Rose who stares out at the distance.

"I don't know if I should sh-... Wait, you're on Earth C? I suppose that shouldn't be much surprising with the recent onslaught of ghosts coming from the void."

"Yeah. In all honesty, Earth C isn't the Utopia I had imagined, but that's life."

"Certainly. Anyways, regarding my more somber mood, to think of it is one hindrance; to say it is another. It's something I don't know if I can admit to myself." Rose replies as she lays on her back, her hair out of her face completely.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it." Porrim begins, laying down beside her, putting her arms to either side of her.

Rose thinks for a moment, lost in contemplation. Then she parts her lips ready to speak, her words coming out in a hushed whisper of pain. "I... I have reason to expect that Kanaya may not love me anymore." She says in a shaky voice. Porrim stays calm to her words.

"What makes you come to that conclusion?"

"It's as if there is no more excitement in her eyes. They're just a dull jade that seems to never shine despite her skin. her disposition is so distant; so uninterested. As if she's seen it all and there's nothing else to quench her thirst for... something. She barely wants to kiss me now, let alone have sex with me. It's not just about sensation either. I've been feeling great trepidation in her words and actions. She doesn't say, 'I love you' the way she used to. It's almost like the words are artificial. Like it has been programmed into her cerebral cortex. Whenever she says it now it feels hollow and empty. She even told me herself that she's been feeling apathetic. I can't help but feel some guilt; to feel like a horrid matesprit. Like such a horrible wife. I love her, Porrim. I love her more than anything in Paradox Space. I know that's selfish to say, but us humans do tend to be self-masturbatory." Rose feels a sense of relief wash over her like a dry fish being thrown back into water, yet the threat of tears attack her eyes with malicious intent. Her heart picks up its pace, feeling as if it will explode from her breasts. Porrim stares at her with worried eyes, seeing the dread on her face. Porrim sighs.

"That's a lot to deal with. You really do care about her, do you not?" Rose shakes her head agreeing. Porrim continues, "I'm sure Kanaya still loves you. She's most likely going through a tough time. Boredom can be like Hell to trolls. I'm sure it's the same for humans."

"That would be logical, wouldn't it? Yet I still feel inadequate for her. she's so amazing, Porrim. I don't understand why she's with someone such as myself. Ha, it's funny really. I remember this feeling plaguing my soul when I first started developing these complex feelings for Kan."

Porrim sits up silently before a devious smile runs across her black lips. She opens her mouth to speak, "Well, I suppose I could help out."

Rose chuckles, "How could you possibly help out?"

"I propose that all three of us get together at your place, and we can all have a little fun thus restoring her enthusiasm!" Rose tilts her head in slight confusion.

"Are you suggesting what I so desperately hope you are not suggesting?" She asks, arching her eyebrow.

"Now Rose, I know you are concerned with your human 'incest,' but that is not even a concept in troll society." Porrim says nonchalantly. Rose laughs dryly at this, performing a low power 2x face palm combo.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of quite obvious news, but that is not the problem here. I'm not even entirely sure where to start on the piles of implications that would arrive from this."

Porrim gets on top of Rose, tracing her finger across Rose's jawline. "Trust me my dear seer, Kanaya could not resist the sexual powers of two very attractive women such as ourselves." She says making Rose sigh.

"You are absolutely devious. You're starting to sound like that violet troll that everyone shares such disdain for. what's his name again? Crosuk? Ericuk?" Rose says not caring to remember the troll's name.

"Ugh! I am nothing like that little bulge fondler. I have standards. Plus, it was just a suggestion, no need to get bent on it. Give it more thought and when the time comes, you know how to find me." Porrim gets off of rose, standing and staring off into the distance.

"On the contrary, I just figured out you were on Earth C." Rose says, propping herself up. she stares at the lab, wondering why she's even considering Porrim's queer proposal.

"Oh, good point."

Porrim proceeds to exchange contact information with Rose, a smug expression creeping across her face as she watches Rose stand up. She notices how much older and mature Rose looks as opposed to the last time she saw the human girl, and although Rose still hosts the same cynical disposition with a side of sarcasm, her internal growth is just as obvious as her external growth, as if the two aspects are connected as one. It makes her wonder how Kanaya must look; beautiful she is more than sure of, but the expectations tend to differ from reality. Porrim hopes that Rose agrees to this. It's been a while since she has indulged in any sexual activity, and who better to explore it with than her descendant and her descendant's matesprit. It's definitely not the most strange occurrence in Paradox Space. Rose on the other hand is confused on how to feel. Would inviting her matesprit's ancestor over to pleasure the both of them even considered as an affair or cheating? Better yet would the Sylph of Space even be okay with that? Would SHE feel okay with that? She becomes so engrossed with her thoughts that she doesn't even notice the exit of the Maid of Space, nor does she notice the landscape fading as her eyes open.

 

* * *

 

 

Rose is back in her study, the sun setting behind the giant trees sending orange and purple throughout the sky. She puts a palm to her forehead, taking out a pen and paper so that she can scribble down Porrim's number. She gets up from her chair and exits the room. Hopefully Kanaya is back, she thinks albeit the subtle dread it insures. Once she's out of the room she resides in the hall of the second floor. Rose closes the study door behind her and makes her way to her bedroom. She slowly opens her bedroom door, seeing that Kanaya is laying in bed asleep. She smiles at the sight of her wife sleeping gently. She walks over quietly and crawls in the bed with her. Her hand makes its way to the troll's cheek before her thumb slowly caresses the spot. In the past, showing affection such as this was a foreign idea. Something that felt strange and awkward, but it feels so right in this moment. Kanaya's fangs, her lips, her eyes, her short hair, her horns, everything about her just seems perfect in Rose's eyes. It feels her with determination to rid the dark thoughts which plague Kanaya's bothered mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this part! I wish I could do justice to the characters, but part of writing fanfic is adding your own interpretations which is fun! Hope you all enjoy and I promise the third part will be out soon! Thanks for your patience <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first part. I hope you enjoyed and I cannot wait to continue to the next part. I hope I can please as many as possible. ^u^


End file.
